


Papa Francis

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom America (Hetalia), Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Top England (Hetalia), Top France (Hetalia), fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: America can’t resist France when he calls him to the bathroom during a meeting. America wants an escape from his feelings for England, and rather enjoys France’s embrace. France treats him right, and ends up helping him more in the end.Mostly sex, human names used. UsUk at the end!
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Papa Francis

Alfred swallowed as he moved nervously from the table where all the nations sat. He knew that some of them probably noticed it by now- these instances where he’d leave for longer than a bathroom trip warranted. But it was still few enough that no one had asked or said anything. Still, as he went he couldn’t help but feel as though some of them were whispering things. 

However, it only made him more excited. Made him anticipate it all the more as he walked along the hallway of the meeting building. His cheeks were probably already flush, and he could feel arousal beginning to stir in pure anticipation.

Making it to the gut heresy bathroom, he slipped into it, making sure the door closed properly behind him. As he turned, he acknowledged it was warm in the room, which was lush and had plush furniture and soft lighting. It was a comfortable place, clean and unused as usual. However, it was not unoccupied.

“There you are.” Came a sultry but elegant voice from the side of the room. 

Francis turned and Alfred looked at his perfect teeth as he smiled at the American. Francis’s hair was down mostly, with a small ponytail in the back, falling around his face nicely. His shirt was unbuttoned now, hanging open and revealing his large chest. His sleeves were rolled up, and he looked like he was ready for action. 

Alfred, who wore a similar button down and black pants, but his lip before running a hand through his hair. He had worn his contacts today as to not worry about his glasses.

The Frenchman gave him a once over, then came up and circled behind Alfred, reaching his hands around the man as he tucked his chin into the crook of the other neck. As his hand began to slowly unbutton Alfred’s shirt, he spoke. 

“You look excited.” A pause where Alfred didn’t know how to respond. 

“Tell me if you are, Alfred.”

The younger nation bit his lip, then nodded.

“I-I think the others are getting suspicious.”

Francis sighed, pausing. Then he quickly ripped off Alfred’s shirt, spinning him around and pressing him into the wall. 

“That wasn’t my question.” He purred gently, eyes boring into the others as Alfred’s chest moved quickly up and down.

“I- I am excited.” Alfred muttered, face red. 

Francis smiled sweeter again now, his lips moving and latching onto the other collar. 

“Good.” He said against his skin. 

“F-Francis.” And his voice shook. He was definitely the stronger of the two, but he still crumbled at the others words and tone of voice.

“You aren’t focused.” The other purred again, reaching down now as undoing Alfred’s black formal pants with one hand, the other against the wall, keeping Alfred in a sort of trap where he was surrounded by the Frenchman. 

“I-“ the other stammered, his eyes glancing away. 

“Oh, I know,” the other leaned closer now, having gotten the pants undone and now slipping his hand in.

“You’re feeling guilty again.” 

And he was. Because while the truth that he was excited doing this with Francis, he had a secret that only Francis knew. He was in love with Arthur, and each time he did this with Francis he felt the weight of guilt on his chest grow heavier and heavier. He had told Francis about his feelings, and he had comforted him with sex. And Alfred just couldn’t refuse, even as it made him feel terrible, it also felt so unimaginably good. 

And also, the love was one-sided. In fact, Arthur didn’t even know. Ever since Alfred had realized his feelings for the older nation, he had been terrified of Arthur even finding out about much less actually telling him about it. So because of this, he used Francis as a outlet of his frustration.

“Ngh...” Alfred groaned as he tuned back in, focusing his mind away from Arthur and towards Francis’s hands which were moving more now. Francis had moved him again so that he had his back to the other.

“Put your hands on the wall.” 

And he did, putting his hands against the wall and quivering with anticipation as Francis pulled away for a moment. He heard the other rummaging around somewhere, but he stayed out. A moment later Francis was back and his fingers were pressing something against Alfred’s lips.

“Take it, it will make it feel even better, mi amor.” He said sweetly. Alfred only hesitated for a moment before swallowing the small pill being pushed against his lips.

“Just a aphrodisiac stimulant.” Francis explained briefly.

“Okay...” Alfred said a bit warily, but then his face was being turned to the side and met Francis’s, their lips locking. Francis opened his mouth, Alfred swallowed the water that was inside it to better get the pill down, the liquid flowing from one mouth to the other. 

“Good.” Francis said. “Now then,” and he moved over to a large plush bench on the other side of the room that was in front of a large mirror that stretched from floor to ceiling. 

“Come.”

And Alfred went, shirtless now and with his pants undone and loose. He sat on the bench which was large and cushioned in red satin. It was warm, and he felt comfortable on it. Francis now swooped down, shifting the other man so that he was on his back, legs spread and head back. 

“This position is really embarrassing...” Alfred muttered, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Francis’s hands on his thighs. 

“No need for embarrassment. I am the country of love and lust, no? Besides...” and he began to rub gently the bulge that had formed in the pants, which were now tightly stretched with his legs spread apart. 

“I’m your papa Francis, no? Don’t you remember, I’ve known you ever since your nation was formed. Don’t be embarrassed, we know one another well.”

Alfred flushed hard at this, and his stomach and face began to grow warm and tingle. 

“I-I think that stuff it working-“ he panted quickly now, looking up at Francis, slightly panicked at the new sudden feeling of arousal stronger than he normally felt it.

“Good, good,” Francis swooned, moving up and leaning over the Americans body now, touching his cheek gently as he noticed that Alfred seemed a bit scared.

“Don’t be afraid, I’d never do anything to make you uncomfortable.” He said gently, and Alfred could feel his eyelashes fluttering now as Francis leaned in and kissed him softly. 

Alfred’s breathing slowed a bit, and he began to enjoy the warm feeling now, especially as Francis kissed him so skillfully. He sighed out.

“Mmm...” 

And now Francis was back between his legs, purposefully spreading them further apart and making the fabric right and rub against Alfred’s length that was still confined. He touched the spot, rubbing the bulge and making Alfred gasp. 

“Ah- I-it hurts- too tight!” Alfred yelped. 

“Hush... I will take care of you mon cher.” Francis coo’d. And a second later he moved, removing the younger’s pants and underwear and leaving him bare, on his back, and holding his legs up and part himself.

Alfred wasn’t looking, but he could tell Francis was staring at his most sensitive area because it burned hot with arousal. He could feel the blue eyes swallowing him whole. Then he felt him gently on his thighs again, pushing him slowly more apart, reaching down more towards his ass and using his thumbs to pull apart the flesh down there, revealing his right entrance to the Frenchman’s eyes. 

He was burning up. But then something cool was pressing against him. Cool and wet. He jolted slightly, and a low whine erupted for a brief moment from Alfred’s mouth as Francis dug his tongue deep into him.

Francis was in heaven alongside Alfred. He groaned as he tasted the younger man, loving the way he tasted. He was so full of vitality and innocence compared to Francis that the man couldn’t help but devour him, making him groan.

He swirled his tongue, pushing in deeper as his nose pressed against Alfred’s skin. He wanted the other to shake. He pulled the man’s cheeks further apart, stretching the hole with his thumbs. He licked and sucked at the entrance, trying to get in deeper and deeper with each second. 

“Oh god- Francis-“ Alfred whined again now, his voice soaked with pleasure.

The man under him grinned against his skin before going back in and kissing the hole again, then thrusting his tongue in once more. As he did this, Francis took one hand and moved it up, taking Alfred’s cock and beginning to slowly stroke it. The other gasped out again, biting his lip. 

A moment later, Alfred’s breath was growing fast.

“Francis! Gonna come- fuck!” He said as Francis squeezed the base of his length. He didn’t pull back, but Alfred knew that he wasn’t allowed to cum yet. 

Then the hand was back, stroking him again and bringing him to the edge before squeezing once again, causing Alfred to cry out, tears forming. This slow and monotonous torture went on for what seemed like forever. And only ended when Francis deemed Alfred ready prepared enough to move on.

Pulling back, he gazed down into the hole which was now totally open and even rather loose as Francis shoved a few fingers in suddenly. 

“Ah!” Alfred cried, squeezing tightly around the digits which were much more hard and firm than the tongue. 

“Don’t want you too sloppy down there.” Francis chuckled. 

Alfred put his hands to his face, trying to cool himself down a bit before they moved on. Francis moved up now, pushing the others hands away and kissing him again to calm him. 

“We’ve been gone so long, they’ve definitely noticed.” Francis said softly after pulling away from their kiss.

Alfred’s lips were swollen from him biting them, as well as Francis’s kissing. 

“What if they- what if he-“ And Alfred stopped himself. It felt wrong to say Arthur’s name just then.

Francis laughed, reaching back to pull his ponytail out, letting his hair tumble onto his muscular shoulders. 

“Arthur?”

Alfred just looked away, but Francis knew he was right. 

“Forget about it, I was only teasing you.” And he bent down now, pulling out his cock from the designer trousers he wore, stroking it as he looked down at the younger.

“Focus on me.”

Alfred nodded. Then Francis was leaning down, but instead of covering the other with his body, he hoisted him up, spinning him around so that his back was pressed to Francis’s chest. Alfred was surprised for a second, then looked up and realized that both men were now facing the full body mirror in front of them. Alfred blushed, looking away from his reflection.

“Francis I-“

“Look forwards.” The other cut in.

“I can’t, it’s embarrassing.” Alfred groaned, not wanting to see himself. He was secretly somewhat self conscious, and seeing himself like that was almost too much.

“Just look at me.” Francis purred. 

“Look at me and focus on this spot down here.” And he pressed two fingers in just slightly to Alfred’s hole. 

The other took in a quick breath. Then reluctantly looked to the mirror again, avoiding himself and looking down to where he saw Francis’s hands on his thighs, under them , lifting them upwards as the man’s cock appeared from below. Watching it was almost too much, seeing it rest against his hole as Francis held Alfred up, legs spread.

He could feel it, but seeing it was a whole other level. Then it was pressing in. And it was big. It struggled for a moment, but then sank down quickly, filling Alfred up as he cried out, Francis moaning and biting Alfred’s nape. 

“F-fuck!” The American cried, his arms going back to wrap around the others head, holding on best he could. 

“You’re so hot, and tight.” Francis sighed out. 

“F-Francis!” 

And the Frenchman began to thrust now, not even bothering to start slowly, but rather beginning at a fast and almost brutal pace. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Alfred cried. He was always rather loud, but Francis liked it.

“Tell papa what you feel.” Francis said lowly,bouncing the other now as he looked into the mirror, watching Alfred’s face.

“Ça fait du b-bien!-“ _it feels good_ Alfred said quickly, the French he knew coming out because he knew the other loved it. 

And he did. Francis growled, grinning to himself.

“You like papa’s cock?” He asked, pushing the question further.

“How does it make you feel?”

Alfred swallowed, the heat fogging his head almost too much. 

“I like it- Francis! It-it makes me feel so good! Papa!” Alfred cried out, the noises of his skin hitting the others filling the room.

“Open your eyes, look at your filthy hole.”

And Alfred do so, looking down at where they were connected. He almost came from the sight. It was so wet and red, and Francis was holding him so spread open, he felt exposed and it felt good. It was if he was just a fucktoy to the Frenchman, open and ready to be used. It fogged his mind and made him harder than he had been before. 

“Ah- Francis- please just- I can’t look.” 

Francis grinned, pounding harder and making the boy move up and down hard. 

“Alright then, close your eyes for me instead. Imagine the person you want here instead, hm?” And there was a tease in his voice.

Alfred flushed, his mind almost delirious from the pleasure at this point. He knew who Francis was getting at. And so he closed he eyes and imagined a different set of eyes, these ones green instead of blue. 

And he was moving still, trying to get deeper, get Francis deeper. It felt so good, so when suddenly he was empty, it felt odd. 

“Wait one moment, mon cher. Keep your eyes closed.” Francis said by his ear before Alfred felt the man get up, only to return a moment later. Alfred was relieved, and ready finally for release as he felt the hands lift him once more. His head was hot, and all he could do is moan as the length slipped back inside of him. 

The drug he had taken was the only explanation as he how Alfred didn’t realize right away that something was different. It took him about a minute of moaning and panting as he was pounded once again for him to realize a few things. First, that Francis must have put his shirt back on, because the chest behind him was clothes. Second, that his hands felt slightly smaller than before. His cock as well somehow was different, and it was only until Alfred really began to listen did he realize that it did not sound like Francis’s breath behind him. 

Then it hit him as it hit his nose. A familiar scent, but one that definitely didn’t belong to the French, but rather-

“Arthur!” Alfred cried out, his eyes flying open now as he stared at the mirror. 

He must have been hallucinating now, because there in Francis’s place was none other than Arthur, his green eyes shut in pleasure and his face flush as he buried his nose in Alfred’s neck. 

“Alfred-“ he said softly, not looking up at the other. Alfred was in shock, but couldn’t help but groan loudly as he was pounded, everything suddenly feeing a million times better than before. 

“Arthur- oh, Arthur!” Alfred said, curing after this as his legs shook. He didn’t know how the other could hold him up, but as he gazed back at the mirror, he realized that Arthur was really not as small as some might think. The British empire was still strong and almost the same height as Francis. His hands were pale and thin, but his fingers were long and wrapped around Alfred’s thighs beautifully. 

His cock was perhaps not quite as long as Francis, but had more girth and stretched Alfred nicely. And Alfred thought it was amazing. And as he looked up, away from where they connected, he mes Arthur’s eyes which were piercing into him, string lustfully at him in a way which sent butterflies into his stomach. 

Alfred turned his head to the side to look up at Arthur, but before he his head had even turned all the way, their lips had met and Arthur was devouring him. 

Alfred moaned, and he felt his soul grow white hot at the feeling. He had wanted this for so long, and he was confused and didn’t know what was going on, head in a daze. But he loved it.

“Arthur.” He said as they broke apart. 

“Alfred, I-I’m sorry-“ he said, cutting himself off with a grunt as he grew near completion. 

“Feels good Arthur- so good.” And Alfred wanted to wrap his arms around the other, to face him, but it was almost over. Arthur moved one hand to stroke Alfred as he himself grew close. Alfred now had his feet on the bench and was moving against Arthur while the other touched him. 

“G-going to-“ Arthur tried to say, but he was already coming inside of the other. Alfred cried out, and came as well, legs shaking as he came onto his own chest, Arthur’s hand still on him. 

“A-Ah!” 

“Fuck...” Arthur gasped as he pulled out, gently helping Alfred to move so he was leaning on the British man, Arthur wanting to hold him now.

“A-Arthur- what-“ Alfred asked now, unable to comprehend what just happened as he turned to face the other. 

Arthur wrapped his arms around the younger man, holding him for a moment before he answered. 

“I’m so sorry Alfred- I should have not done that- I just- that idiot French frog-“

“What did- how did you?” Alfred asked. 

“He told me a little while ago to come and meet him in here at a specific time, so I did because I wanted to know what he was doing- and when I saw him touching you I- he told me-“ and Arthur flushed, stammering now. His bushy brows looked troubled, but he kept going. 

“I saw you like that- and he said if I didn’t help you he would just continue and I- I didn’t want him touching you anymore.” And the blonde flushed hotly.

Alfred listened, putting the pieces together. He was silent for a second, before he let out a laugh of annoyance and relief. 

“That French fucker.” He said, running a hand through his hair as he leaned against Arthur, sweaty and still in the after glow. 

“Alfred...” Arthur started, not knowing what to say or ask.

Alfred turned his blue eyes up to the other, waiting. 

“Do you... hate me now?” And Alfred realized he looked ashamed.

“Arthur- Artie- I-“ and Alfred needed to be brave now. 

“Arthur I’m in love with you, that’s why Francis did this- to show you.” And he looked earnestly at the other now.

“You are?” Arthur said, taken aback.

Alfred flushed from ear to ear, nodding. 

“So fucking much, for a long time.” And he grinned sheepishly. 

“I- I’m happy so say I feel the same.”The Brit stammered, glancing away from the ocean blue eyes that stared at him, sparkling.

“You are? Seriously?” Alfred gasped, turning so he faced the other fully on now, eyes wide.

“Of course I am bastard! I wouldn’t joke about!-“ 

But Arthur was being cut off now because Alfred tackled the other like the football star he was, hugging him tightly and kissing him hard as Arthur was pressed against the bench, the larger man above him, naked and still rather delicious looking. Arthur was still almost fully clothed, and as he stared up at the other who was now grinning down at him, he couldn’t help but smile softly. 

“I love you, Alfred.” And he brought his hand to the others cheek.

Alfred grinned, and it all was joyful. 

Francis, who was still very much in the room, but off in the corner, concealed partially by the lighting, watched in full satisfaction at his handiwork. 

He got up, sighing sorrowfully, but knowing his time with Alfred was done for now, and also at the same time his work as a matchmaker was never done.

“L'amour est beau.Au suivant.”

**Author's Note:**

> A better re-write of another fic I have called Mon Cher. So uhhh maybe a PruCan version like this too?👀👀


End file.
